


Some Enchanted Evening

by SimplyShelbs16



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Fluff, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: Post-TFP. Sherlock is missing Molly as his birthday arrives, but she has something up her sleeve!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	Some Enchanted Evening

It was lonely in the lab without Molly. He didn’t know why he even bothered to come ‘round. His experiments could surely wait. Sherlock blew out a frustrated breath and slid off the stool. He stored his samples back where they were, no longer in the mood to study them. It was nearing midnight anyways. Why did she have to go so far away for so long?

Molly had been invited to a conference in the States, and whilst he was so proud of her, he missed her a great deal. The moment her plane left he had wished her back. Then her trip had been extended due to multiple invites to speak to several classes. It had been two dreadfully boring weeks without her. He laughed to himself knowing that if he hadn’t gotten his head out of his arse months ago after the events at Sherrinford, he sure as hell would’ve now.

He took a cab back to Baker Street, tossing whatever amount of bills to the driver as he got out. There hadn’t been any decent cases lately—nothing to keep him up at night—so he figured he’d turn in earlier than usual. As he climbed the stairs, he could hear faint music coming from inside his flat.

‘ _Some enchanted evening…’_

Sherlock opened the door to find Molly welcoming him with a loving smile, holding a plate with a fairy cake that had a lit candle stuck in the middle of it.

“Happy birthday, Sherlock.”

His whole face lit up at the sight of her, at the sound of her voice. “Molly,” he said in wonderment. “I thought you had a couple more days.” He closed the door behind him.

She bit her lip. “I may have skipped out on the last couple of lectures—I didn’t want you to be alone on your birthday. Plus, I missed you terribly. I took the first flight home I could get.”

Sherlock approached her slowly, bent down, and blew the flame of the candle out.

“Did you make a wish?” she asked.

He shook his head. “There was no need—you’re already here.” The plate changed hands and Sherlock took a bite out of the fairy cake. “Mm,” he sounded, setting the plate aside on the desk. Another crooner’s song began playing—a favourite of Molly’s—and Sherlock was pleased to see her offer him her hand.

In a sultry voice she asked, “Would you like to dance, Mister Holmes?”

Sherlock took her in his arms and pressed a soft, tender kiss to her lips. “I would like that very much, darling.” A hand on her waist, and another grasping hers, fingers interlaced, they moved across the living room floor. All his life, he wasn’t one to care for celebrating his birthday, but all the years Molly had insisted on a gift or quality time together when it came around, it made him want to celebrate it. He remembered it starting out with contraband body parts from the morgue to books that tickled his interests to nights at her flat with murder documentaries, takeaway and freshly baked gingernuts.

It had made his heart ache to know she was going to be away for the first time on his birthday, but she surprised him like she always did. Molly Hooper, his favourite person in the entire world, continued to choose him every time. He hadn’t a clue what he did to deserve such devotion, but Sherlock was genuinely happy with her, and would willingly give anything for her. His birthday became one of his favourite days of the year all due to her love.

“I love you.” Her soft voice brought him out of his mind. And then she giggled. “Where is your head tonight, Sherlock?”

“With you,” he replied. “Always you.” Sherlock brought her closer, flush against him, and leaned down as she reached up to kiss her. “Thank you, Molly. I love you.” As he kissed her again, he couldn’t help but think this was the best of his birthdays—the first one where she was his and he was hers. 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought y'all would like a bit of tooth-rotting fluff! It's been awhile since I've written anything purely fluffy, and it felt nice!


End file.
